<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Whisper by Boris2368</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779181">Meet Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boris2368/pseuds/Boris2368'>Boris2368</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Let me now how you like it pls, Multi, this is my first story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boris2368/pseuds/Boris2368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my OC's Whisper is more like a brother figure  this could count as yaoi if you squint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts">SansyFresh</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I suppose I should start with my name yeah? My name is whisper and you won't find my in any time line that you know of that often my past is...not an easy thing to talk about you see I'm from the under tale AU my dad gaster fell into the core and all that stuff but when the time line remade it's self it kicked me out by mistake by the time I got back in no one remembered me not even my brother's sans and papyrus when I left my home I got taken to steel jaws labs where I lived in tell I was 13 when error helped me get out of there but he only did so that he could destroy the time line but we stayed friends at least I stayed in the anti void with error for years but one day I didn't hide fast enough and ink saw me and dragged me back back to multiverse with him of course I immediately demanded that he take me back home "why!?"he said I pointed at the coller on my neck "I belong with ERROR SANS" I snapped "no you don't" he said "Take me back" I hissed " you are going to stay here until I find what AU YOU came from"he said I groaned "fine" he smiled dragging me with all over the place I finally found a way back to the anti void "error"I shouted as I tackled him he laughed hugging me back we both saw each other as brothers "where were you"he asked softly "ink dragged me back to the multiverse with him" I yawned" sleep little bro" he mumbled gently I curled up pressed against his side "night" I mumbled back" good night little one" we fell asleep like that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whispers past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whisper's past before he ment error</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Whisper's p.o.v)</p><p>When i was born my mother gave birth to septuplets<br/>
Four boy two girls my mother while not happy with us boys still cared for us but once we were older enough<br/>
For her to dress up my sisters she started to forget to take care of her younger sons it slowly became worse<br/>
We were blamed for things our older brother by 2 years<br/>
did. By the time we were 10 we had to care for ourselves and my mother was pregnant again nine months later we had a baby sister sadly as i was the oldest of the septuplets i had to care for my sister because my mother was at the bar or shoping all the time.<br/>
(A year later)<br/>
My younger sister was kidnapped and killed by this time i had to find work to feed my brothers Solor,Dark, and Shade. When i was 13 my father took dark, shade<br/>
when i was 15 my mother sold me and solor to the labs where error found me my brother solor lives in undertale with our half brother Sans, Papyrus. And thats the story of my life</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sad,not happy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this contains brotherly love please no mean or rude comments but if you have helpful advice then please tell me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>